puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 20
"Rivals from Kansai! Serena and Kanon appear!!" is the twentieth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis Aira fails to concentrate on training and Rizumu overworks herself under the belief she isn't good enough. As she helplessly watches the duo fall apart, Mion tries to mend their bond and spirits. But in this time a pair of rivals appear... '' Summary Mion and Aira busily practice for the Summer Queen Cup when Mion decides to stop after she witnesses Aira struggling to keep up. As they sit down to relax, Rabbi-chi and Neko-chi wonder if Aira will be able to handle the upcoming event while they watch them. Aira voices her concern over Rizumu since she didn't show up for practice like usual, but Mion claims she is just upset due to not being chosen to compete in the upcoming cup. As she begins to wonder if she will give up being a Prism Star entirely, Aira is quick to say that Rizumu would never do that and that she trusts her to overcome this. Later that day, Uru, Eru, and Itsuki are watching a program discussing the Summer Queen Cup and how Aira, Mion, and two girls named Serena and Kanon are the main attractions for the event. The trio of siblings are then called for dinner and Omi asks Itsuki to fetch Aira. He heads to her bedroom to find her practicing with the Batopon and suggests she take a break for dinner. Aira refuses, and before he leaves he asks her if everything is okay. She confides in Itsuki, explaining that she's troubled without Rizumu since she hasn't done anything this major without her. She also isn't improving and can't determine why since she keeps practicing. They are then joined by Omi, who happened to hear their discussion and came to give Aira support. She tells her that no matter if she messes up or fails Aira is still who she is, and because of that they all love her and wish for the best. These words touch Aira and she thinks about what they said until her dad comes by to tell them that dinner is getting cold. He also says something kind, but to cover it up he claims that he wishes Aira will lose so that she can soon take over the bakery- but this only earns him a beating from Omi for being so tactless. That evening Mion has come to speak to Jun. She finds him overlooking the papers about Kanon and Serena and she accuses him of not having any faith in them when he seems concerned. She then storms off proclaiming they will win and prove any doubters wrong. The next day, an anxious Aira sits in the dressing room while waiting for Mion. She is joined by Jun and Kyoko and asks if they have seen Mion, but Kyoko tells her that it is pretty common for Mion to show up later then she should for anything important. They still have some time to go so she isn't worried. Just outside of a building, Mion observes the scenery before her as Neko-chi asks her what she is thinking about. Mion explains how she feels and how she has a plan that will help them win. Inside, Rizumu is shown training as Bea-chi watches uneasily, concerned she is overdoing it when she falls to the floor suddenly. As she forces herself up, Hibiki observes Rizumu from the nearby hallway and she continues, refusing to lose to Mion. She attempts to do a jump but falls, causing her to breakdown and cry from exhaustion and stress as Mion heads into the room, passed the worried Hibiki. She approaches Rizumu and brings up Aira while trying to calm her down, but Rizumu angrily pushes her away under the assumption she only showed up to make fun of her. But to her surprise, Mion suddenly says Aira is waiting for her back at the tournament. The trio continue to wait for Mion to show up, but just when she does she reveals she also brought Rizumu with her to announce she will be taking her place. Rizumu is startled by this and scolds Mion for not saying something sooner, but Mion brushes her off to say that Aira and Rizumu being together is the better option. She also went ahead and already informed the staff about the last-second change. Aira and Rizumu head off with Mion as two mysterious girls observe them from the stadium seats. They remark on Mion deciding to drop out and one asks if they should inspect their competition. The other refuses, saying they aren't worth the time. Mion explains to the girls that the reason they can perform so well is ''because they do it together, while she isn't able to work well with others. She expects them to put on a great performance. Kyoko comes by to inform them of their turn arriving soon, so they take off to change. While waiting for their turn, Aira brings up how nervous she is; but she has decided to just go out on stage and be her usual self. She thanks Mion for her decision and explains that with Rizumu by her side she feels that she will be okay. Rizumu is touched by these words and she agrees as Mion observes them from nearby, pointing out she was right. The Tournament soon begins, and the announcer explains that the Cup will be divided into two sections; one on routine, the second is a free performance. The judgment will be based on how the girls look and work together to achieve the main key features; dance and synchronized jumps. The winners will go on to receive the rare Pure Premium Wedding Dress. Before they start, he also mentions the importance of audience evaluation. The performers who can capture the audience hearts will emerge victoriously. As they walk through a hallway Mion gives the girls a "pep-talk" telling them to win, and they insist they will. It's then the two girls from earlier appear, one remarking on how the competition isn't a game, while the other mentions that the duo probably doesn't know them. They introduce themselves as Serena and Kanon, then they claim to be disappointed that Mion won't be competing anymore. Serena observes Aira and Rizumu before criticizing them with an insult, only for Kanon to make fun of Serena in response. They begin to put on their comedy routine, much to the annoyance of Rizumu and the confusion of Aira. After Rizumu snaps at them, Serena apologizes when Mion brings up that it will be their turn to skate soon. The girls decide to leave, but their snappy comeback about not losing to girls like Aira and Rizumu leaves them bewildered and frustrated by their sudden hostility. The trio head out to observe the duo take their turn performing and Kyoko comments on the display as she notices how angered they are now. Serena and Kanon are able to score a total of 6735 carats and are put into first place; with the duo making comments on how their score should have been higher and gently try to say "others" are to blame for it. While Aira and Rizumu are a bit concerned again, Mion remains stubborn and claims they aren't anything special before sending them on. The girls start with their batopon separated, then they combine them and toss them to each other before doing a spiral jump to catch them. They perform the special Prism Jump, Fly High Cheer Girls at the end of their performance. From behind the scenes, Mion asks Jun if she did a good job, but his cryptic response leaves her confused as she sees they got a total of 8260 carats and are put into first place. She compliments the girls after going to meet up with them, only to be approached by Serena and Kanon again. They begin insulting the girls until Mion reminds them they didn't win the first round, so Aira and Rizumu will beat them- something the mean-spirited duo seems not to even bother responding to. They claim to know their weakness before storming off, leaving Aira and Rizumu to wonder why they are so mean to them. However, Mion recalls what Jun said earlier and her frustrations are further fueled, hell-bent on proving him wrong. Prism Stone Shop Segment Before Anime Akkina introduces herself before commenting on how hard Mia, Reina, and Karin have been working lately. She has decided that for their next assignment they will be trying to learn "We Will Win! Kokoro no Baton de Po Pon no Pon", and to help them they will be learning from Tokyo Girls' Style staring next week. She also plans to make them learn the dances of Aira and her friends, their techniques. The girls are slightly worried as Akkina reveals that after they learn this they will be taking their Platinum Rank test, to dance in front of a live audience. She will allow them to pick any of the songs they have learned to perform to. The three mascot teachers arrive to reveal a small video of what the girls were up to during their training at some point earlier and point out to the audience that they can learn more on the website. After Anime After the anime, the girls discuss their practice of dancing like the characters. They start by watching a video of Serena and Kanon as they perform a magical Groove Dance. They comment on the key features of dancing to hip-hop, such as waving the body smoothly. Then, they themselves practice the dance. Rabbi-chi voices that she hopes they will do okay and she puts their card into the ranking device to see how well they did. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mion Takamine *Aira Harune *Rabi-chi *Neko-chi *Serena Jounouchi *Kanon Toudou *Itsuki Harune *Eru & Uru Harune *Omi Harune *Hiroshi Harune *Jun Takigawa *Kyoko Asechi *Rizumu Amamiya *Bear-chi *Hibiki Toudou Trivia Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 20/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream